Generation 2X
by Sirian-Princess87
Summary: Paige is a wheather witch much like storm. She dosn't know shes a mutant till a mysteriouse yet fimilar steranger shows up in her life. Logan takes Paige to some school and she feels very out of place but is slowly figuring things out.


My first attempt ever at any FanFIc not H.P. so be kind. I don't own nor ever will own X-men or the characters from X-men. sept Paige a course. ^_^ hee. Please reveiw but be nice about it. love much. --Sammi  
  
The winter air was cool and crisp. Winter was grabbing hold quickly and the days began getting as cold as the nights. That suited Paige Moore just fine. She loved sitting up on the roof of the orphanage, watching the stars. People say that the sky was supose to make you feel small and insignificant, but, Paige felt as though she had a purpose. What it was, she wasn't quite sure.  
Tossing her chocolate hair over her shoulder she pressed her cheeck to it. It was cold, like the air. It felt refreshing against her skin. Her hazle eyes focused on the brightest star she could find.  
"Star light. Star bright. Brightest star in the sky tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish come true tonight." Closing her eyes a moment Paige let out a small whimper. "I just want to find someone who loves me!"  
"Paige!" An old gurffy voice screamed out her bedroom window.  
"Great. . ." Paige sighed aggravatedly. She couldn't believe this old bat had actully found her. The woman was in her fortys and widowed. . .twice. She was a large woman with strength no one knew as well Paige herself.  
"What are you doing out there!? Get your ASS in here."  
"Yes Widow Kogwell." Paige said with no conviction and climbed down the panled roof and swung from the drain pipe and into the room.  
Hardly letting Paige's feet touch the ground, Widow Kogwell grabbed her around the wrist and threw her across the tiny room. Paige hit her bed and rolled over it and into a wall. She Yelped in pain.  
"I'll fix you good this time." The woman went around the bed seizing a fist full of Paige's hair, pulling her to her feet. "Your nothing but a bastard child left to me because no one loved you enough to keep you!"  
Paige was sent hurdaling into her closet door. The door knob connecting with her left ribs. She was able to keep back all sounds of pain as she was thrown to the ground and kicked full force in the face. Her nose took full blow and bled terribly.  
I want to find soemone who loves me. Paige thought as the shadows faded around her and the darkness envelopd her.  
  
Logan yelled as the training bot rushed him. Catching its machanical hand in his, he quickly tossed it over his head and into a wall. Logan, watched as it crashed into the wall with enough force to take out The Blob (bad guy mutant), and smirked when it stood and readied to attack.  
"Oh yea. Thats what I thought."  
Both charged at the same time and the bot switched one hand into a random fire arm and began shooting. Logan dodge those bullets he could but had to bring out his "claws" (three sharpend metal strips on the tops of his hands) and block the bullets he was unable to dodge. The industructable metal, though thin, proved a great blocking menuver.  
"You'll have to do better than that. . ."  
Logan jumped at the mechanical enemy. Ready for a final attack he pulled his arms back. He was going to get full force behind this blow. Just as Logan was swinging to slash the machine it shut off and fell in a heap on the floor. Sailing right over the pile that once was his sparing partner, Logan run head long into a wall and sat, stunned, on the floor.  
"What the hell. . ." He moned.  
"I'm sorry Logan. I tried to warn you but you lost yourself in training again." An elder man with the smoothest head Logan had ever seen rolled in. His wheelchair moved as graceful as this man once had. The air of experince and wisdom always followed, but now there was also concern.  
"Charles. I'm sorry. I just needed to clear my thoughts. What do you need?" Logan shook his head, sweat dripped from his navy blue hair, down his face and onto his toned, hairless chest. They moved to a small locker room.  
"Seribro has picked up a new mutant. Powerful. Scared. Though, I don't think its her poweres that scare her." Charles Xavier was not one to "beat around the bush." Always strait to business. "I want you to go find her. Alone. I don't think the others. . ."  
"I'll do it." Logan said quickly. "Where am I headed? What will I need?" Logan pulled on a shirt and combed his hair watching Charles think. He could almost see the thought proses. Like a slot machine in a Casino. Pull the lever starts the thinking, first part of the plan, then the second, and finily the last.  
"You'll be headed to Arizona. Kingman to be exact. Very small town, so you will have to keep the chaos at a minimum." Charles looked up at Logan and smiled. "Do try not to frighten her." Logan smiled back.  
  
Paige awoke on her floor a few hours later. Dired blood was proof of all she had gone through. She wasn't sure if the witch had continued to beat on her after she had fallen unconsions, but wouldn't have put it past the hag. Getting to her feet, Paige stummbled into the tiny tiled bathroom. She washed her face and arms quickly. That was it, she would not stay here and deal with more of that woman's beatings.  
Quickly, Paige tossed random items of nessecity into her small purse. Tooth brush, tooth paste, brush, wallet, and other such things. Then threw on a jacket and hat. She had no plan as to where she would go, but anyplace was better than here. Just before climbing out her window Paige scribbled a note:  
  
I hate you all. I'm glad to finily be leaving. Have a good life.  
Abento!  
  
Jumping to the ground from her second story window, Paige rolled a bit but wasn't hurt. Standing, she took one last quick glance at the old house and felt a twinge of hate and sadness. But before a tear could fall it began to rain and Paige smiled. Not only would the rain mask her excape, but it would help her think. Rain always helped her think. It was kind of dumb but Paige felt different wheather helped her with differnt things, and the wheather always seemed to change just when she needed it to the most.  
Paige wondered the streets for most the night. She was in a small town with barely enough money to buy a fast food dinner, let alone any kind of way out. The street she was walking was lined with fast food places -Jack in the Box, McDonalds, Burger King and a Pizza Hut-, gas staitions, and repair shops. She sighned in aggravation but was shocked by a sudden bright flash of lightning. Turning to look she noticed a small Denny's on the coner with a 99 cent coffee sign.  
"I love my luck." Paige smiled and hurried into the diner.  
Once inside she pealed her wet jacket and hat off and quickly ran her brush through her hair. Noticing a sign that told you to seat yourself she did just that and found a booth near a back corner void of any persons nearby, that she could see.  
She ordered a small coffee when her waiter came by and asked for paper and pen. Her coffee and writign utensils came quickly and she smiled in thanks. Taking subconsion sips of her coffee Paige began to write. She wrote down the events of earlier and of her thoughts about the wheather. It had suddenly stopped raining and was now a gentle and claming breeze.  
A sudden feeling of being watched drizzled down paige's spine. She ignored it at first but looked around as it continued. Looking directly behind her, she made eye contact with a man in a booth about three behind her. The mans penatrating blue eyes matched his hair adn there was a sence of danger around him. Not scary danger though, more romance novel bad-boy danger. Paige turned back around and began scribbling furiousely, trying hard to ignore the man. She failed miserably.  
  
Logan couldn't believe how he had lucked out. He had arrived in Kingman thinking he would have to check every safe house, orphanage, and school to find his mystery mutant. Stopping at a random diner for coffee and directions he was floored to see her walk in. He watched her remove a wet jacket and hat then brush her hair. He half wanted to jump up and yell for her to come over to where he sat. Yet again, another surprise, she dicides to sit only feet infront of him.  
"How could this get more perfect?" Logan asked himself, shaking his head. "If she would see me and come sit or invite me to sit with her and. . ." Logan stopped his silent sentance when Paige stopped writing and scanned the room only to make direct eye contanct with him. She turned away and was writing again before he had the chance to make a response. Figuring this was his only chance, he stood, coffee in hand, and strode up to her booth.  
"Mind if I sit with you?" He dicided to try the Chrales Xavier direct approch.  
Paige lifted her head and stared at him a moment. Logan was reading himself for a rude brush off or worse, a scream. Instead, he heard a mumble which he took for a yes. With relief he sat across from her and smiled as warmly as he could. Which for him wasn't very warmly.  
"What are you writing?" He injuired nosely. He was jsut trying to make conversation.  
"Thoughts." The girl was cold and talked quickly. Clearly uncomfortable.  
"Oh." Logan shifted a little in his seat. He wanted to just grabbed the girl by the wrist and throw her in the jet and head back to New York and the Instatution. "My names Logan. I'm here to find someone."  
"Paige. I won't be able to help you. I don't really know anyone." He senced the truth behind this and felt a tugg at his heart. This girl looked so alone and so muture. Far ahead of her years.  
"Actully, I think I found her." 


End file.
